Toy Story
Toy Story is a pirated port of the SNES/Sega Mega Drive/Game Boy/Windows 95 game of the same name for the NES. It was made in 1997 by Ei-How Yang and is notable for its many typos. Overview The player controls Woody and his only attack is to throw his pullstring out which temporarily stuns the enemy for a couple of seconds like in the other versions. There are a total of 5 levels in this game, two of which are boss levels. It's very short in comparison to other versions, and can realistically be beaten in under 10 minutes. There is a cutscene before each level which follows the text from the cutscenes of the other versions, albeit with many typos. As well as this, some of the cutscenes don't match with the levels that they precede due to many levels being cut from this version as well the text for the 4th and 5th levels being identical. Level 1 is similar to that of the other versions, where Woody must attack two radios and the lid of the bucket of toy soldiers, followed by going to the right of the level. Level 2 is the third level of other versions although instead of racing Buzz Lightyear you simply have to make it to the right of the level. As well as this, there's vertical scrolling in this level which the original didn't have. Level 3 is the first boss battle against Buzz although this version is arguably much easier as he appears in a somewhat random point on the screen and fires a laser and there's no forcefield around him like in the original, however he often spawns too high up for you to hit, artificially padding out the battle. Buzz also seems to take more hits than in the other versions, and he has many more invincibility frames. Level 4 is an overhead driving level where you control the RC Car through Andy's bedroom, collecting batteries so you don't run out of fuel. Oddly, B is the acceleration button while A is to reverse. Level 5 is the second boss battle against Buzz at the petrol station from the movie. He runs toward one edge of the screen and periodically jumps around, and during this time he is invulnerable. There are also standard enemies from previous levels coming from the edge of the screen. After beating this level, you are given the credits and then sent back to the title screen. Trivia *The Help screen mentions bonus stars, extra lives, extra hit points and checkpoints (misspelled "Checkpoi"), despite these not being anywhere in the game. *The NES controller on the Options screen has "Joystick" written on it, even though the official controllers that come with the NES don't feature a joystick. *The cutscenes are presented by the Etch-a-Sketch (misspelled Etch A Shotch) somehow typing the text like a typewriter. *In level 5, the petrol pumps in the background have "Toy Sotry" (sic) written on them. They also have "Nonlead" written on them, although this can't be seen during normal gameplay. The following text also appears on the pumps but is barely visible due to the palette used: HBUSHIDOB LADE HBUSHIDOI HI HI HI HBUSHIDOI The first one is almost certainly meant to say Bushido Blade. *There is a level select cheat on the title screen which can be activated by pressing A, B and Select at the same time. Accessing a level this way also bypasses the cutscene that precedes it. *The "Level complete" screen uses the level complete music from Contra Spirits. The same screen also has "Total stars" and "Continues" written at the bottom, despite the fact that there are no stars in the game (outside the Help screen) and it doesn't say how many continues are remaining. *The E.H.Y. initials on the startup screen almost certainly stand for 'E'i-'H'''ow '''Y'ang. It is unknown what W.C.W. stands for. *There is a hidden test menu which can be accessed by entering EVUEIAEG into a Game Genie. It brings up a test menu which allows you to play the levels separately like the level select, play the music and sound effects from the game as well as look at the demos and level designs. *It's possible this backport is based off the Genesis and/or PC versions, as the song "You've Got a Friend in Me" from the movie is featured as a music track in this game, but is an unused track in the non-pirated SNES version. *The game doesn't work on most emulators. *A hack of this game exists which fixes all the typos, including the "Etch and Shotch" typo. In this version, the ending says: "Congratulations. You have completed Woody's mission. Now go watch the films." Gallery Toy story.png|Game cartridge. toystory1.jpg|Later print with a KT id. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:Ex-Sachen developers Category:Disney games Category:Pixar games Category:Based on movies Category:Ports